Generally, a compressor used in an air conditioner of a vehicle receives refrigerant from an evaporator, converts the refrigerant into high-temperature and high-pressure gas and then supplies the gas to a condenser.
Examples of the compressor used in the air conditioner of the vehicle include a swash plate type compressor that is driven by a driving force transmitted from an engine, a motor-driven compressor that compresses fluid by rotating a scroll using a motor, and others. The motor-driven compressor includes the motor therein, and further includes an inverter to control the motor, so that refrigerant is compressed by driving the motor under the operation control of the inverter.
FIG. 1 illustrates an inverter-integrated motor-driven compressor. The inverter-integrated motor-driven compressor is configured such that the inverter for driving the motor is integrated into the motor-driven compressor, and is widely used to compress the refrigerant in a cooling system for a vehicle. The inverter-integrated motor-driven compressor includes a driving part 150, a compressing part 160, and an inverter.
In the conventional inverter-integrated motor-driven compressor illustrated in FIG. 1, a connector 120 of the inverter is provided on a side of the driving part 150 with respect to a printed circuit board 110, and is mounted to face the driving part 150 with respect to an axial direction of the driving part 150.
In this structure, the connector 120 is mounted near to the driving part 150, and noise generated from the driving part 150 is transmitted through the connector 120 to a battery. Since the driving part 150 generates vibration by rotation and generates a magnetic field due to a magnetic-field induction phenomenon, a neighboring electronic component is affected by vibration noise and the magnetic field.
Further, a power device 130 is located on a side of the driving part 150 on the printed circuit board 110. Here, since the connector 120 is located in the same direction as the power device 130 with respect to the printed circuit board 110, the connector is affected by electromagnetic noise that is generated from the power device 130.
That is, a conventional compressor is problematic in that the connector 120 of the inverter is located in the same space where noises of the driving part 150 and the power device are directly coupled, so that the connector is directly affected by noise outputted from the driving part 150, and the noise is outputted to an external device such as the battery.